Para eso estamos las hermanas
by LadyCris
Summary: Tras el accidente bajo el agua, Fitz está en coma y Jemma esta pasando un infierno. No puede separarse ni un minuto de su lado, no importa lo que le digan para convencerla. Pero Skye no se da por vencido fácilmente. / Amistad Skimmons con un poquito de amor FitzSimmons.


¡Hola a todos!

Vuelvo por aquí para dejaros un nuevo fic muy Skimmons (en plan brOTP, por supuesto) con bastante FitzSimmons, cómo no.

Como siempre, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel y ABC.

Dicho esto, ¡a leer!

* * *

\- ¿Se puede? – preguntó Skye dando unos suaves golpes en la puerta a pesar de que ésta estaba entreabierta.

\- ¿Skye? – Jemma, que estaba de espaldas a la entrada de la habitación, se giró para recibir a la visita – Sí claro, pasa – dijo dedicándola una cansada sonrisa.

Skye miró a su amiga con una profunda tristeza. La chica que tenía enfrente suyo era apenas un reflejo de la Jemma Simmons que conocía. Estaba pálida, con un aspecto casi fantasmal, atenuado por los ojos rojos debido al llanto. Sí, lo peor eran sus ojos. Esos ojos siempre brillantes y llenos de curiosidad estaban apagados, inundados por el dolor. Llevaba días sin comer en condiciones y desde el accidente no había dormido ni tres horas seguidas. De hecho, no había salido de esa habitación desde entonces y no había manera de convencerla de lo contrario.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no se limitase a encogerse de hombros y agachar la cabeza como hacía siempre que la preguntaba.

\- No parece mejorar – dijo en un susurro – Sus constantes siguen estables pero no hay ninguna señal de recuperación. Ni la más mínima – lo último lo dijo tan bajito que a Skye le costó trabajo escucharlo.

\- No te he preguntado por él. ¿Cómo estás tú? – insistió de nuevo.

\- ¿Acaso importa? – preguntó con desgana, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a la cama donde yacía su amigo, conectado por cables y tubos a las máquinas que le mantenían con vida. Le tomó la mano y le acarició con cariño, sin obtener respuesta alguna por su parte.

\- ¡Claro que importa! – exclamó desesperada – Joder Jemma, estás fatal. Por favor, una noche. Vete, come y descansa. Mañana él seguirá aquí, yo no me separaré de su lado, te lo prometo.

\- Sabes que no puedo – respondió ella – Se lo dije ayer a Coulson y esta mañana a May también. Ahora te lo repito a ti, no me voy a ir a ningún sitio.

\- Por favor – suplicó de nuevo. No era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación. Sabía que era una batalla perdida. Pero tenía que seguir insistiendo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como ella se desmoronaba día a día consumida por el miedo a perder a su mejor amigo. La impotencia por no poder hacer nada se apoderó de ella y notó como la rabia la invadía - ¿Y si no despierta, Jemma? ¿Qué harás entonces? – preguntó en un tono mucho más brusco del que pretendía.

Aquellas palabras paralizaron a la joven. Se quedó muy quieta y lentamente apartó la vista de su amigo para dirigirle a Skye una mirada llena de odio. Llena de dolor. Vio como sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos y la primera de las lágrimas resbalaba por su blanca mejilla.

\- Vete, por favor – pidió impasible.

\- Lo siento… no pretendía… decir eso – se disculpó en seguida. Ese estúpido ataque de rabia no podía obligarle a irse, no ahora que era cuando su amiga más la necesitaba – Fitz se podrá bien, es fuerte, lo sabes tan bien como yo – la animó.

\- ¿Y si no lo hace? –murmuró Jemma. Sabía que no podía enfadarse con Skye por haber dicho eso. La posibilidad de que su amigo no sobreviviese rondaba a todas horas por su cabeza, solo que no había tenido el valor de decirlo en voz alta. El mero pensamiento era demasiado doloroso. De pronto se derrumbó. De alguna manera, oír ese hecho de la boca de otro había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Se dejó caer en la silla, enterró el rostro entre sus manos y lloró.

A Skye se le rompió el corazón. Nunca había visto a su amiga tan débil, tan frágil. Sin saber muy bien cómo actuar se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- Ey, todo va a salir bien - la tranquilizó – Saldrá de ésta ¿vale?

Sin previo aviso Jemma se levantó de la silla y la abrazó. Al principio se quedó tensa, no se lo esperaba para nada, pero luego acomodó sus brazos y la acarició el cabello con cariño, intentando calmarla. Al ser una niña huérfana no había tenido demasiadas muestras de afecto durante su infancia pero estaba segura que cuando te abrazaba alguien a quien le importabas se debía sentir algo así.

\- Me dijo que me quería, Skye – dijo separándose de ella. Skye se quedó confundida – Allí abajo, cuando estábamos en la caja, me dijo que me quería – explicó. No se lo había contado a nadie pero por alguna extraña razón al hacerlo, se sintió liberada, como si el hecho de compartirlo con alguien redujera un poco la carga que oprimía su corazón. Skye sonrió. Aquello no le sorprendió, al fin de al cabo, era obvio lo que Fitz sentía por su compañera - No puedo separarme de él, Skye – continuó - No puedo permitírmelo. No puedo comer porque mientras lo haga, no estaré mirándole, ni acariciándole y a lo mejor es mi última oportunidad – explicó - No puedo dormir porque pienso que si lo hago, al despertar ya no estará aquí, se habrá ido. Ni si quiera puedo cerrar los ojos sin verle a él, con sus ojos azules mirándome sonriente una última vez antes de sacrificarse por mí. No puedo ni pensar en que muera porque le quiero, le quiero muchísimo y jamás me perdonaría no haber podido decírselo – las palabras salieron de su boca a toda velocidad, como si llevasen preparadas para salir un tiempo, pero no hubieran encontrado el momento para hacerlo. Jemma respiró hondo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Con sumo cuidado se inclinó sobre él y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Skye se quedó muda ante la profundidad de las palabras que acababa de oír. Se acercó despacio al pequeño sofá-cama que habían puesto para Jemma y le indicó a su amiga con la mirada que se sentase a su lado. Ella asintió y con lágrimas aún en sus ojos se acomodó al lado de su amiga, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Fitz tiene suerte de tenerte – afirmó Skye pensando en lo fuerte que era la unión entre sus dos amigos y deseando que ella, algún día, pudiera encontrar a alguien que le quisiera tanto como se querían ellos dos. Jemma tenía que estar pasando un infierno viendo a la persona que más quería en ese estado.

\- Yo sí que tengo suerte de tenerte - admitió Jemma esbozando una sincera sonrisa - No todo el mundo tiene una hermana pequeña que se preocupe por ella – dijo secándose las lágrimas que le quedaban con el puño de la camisa.

Skye se sorprendió de la naturalidad con la que había afirmado que era como una hermana para ella. Un sentimiento de calidez la inundó al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Para eso estamos las hermanas – dijo casi sin pensarlo, feliz de saberse realmente importante para alguien.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Jemma antes de cerrar los ojos y, sin darse cuenta, quedarse profundamente dormida. Y por primera vez en muchos días pudo hacerlo con la tranquilidad de que nada malo iba a pasar.

* * *

Pues esto es todo, ¿qué os ha parecido? Yo espero que os haya gustado. Por favor, sentíos libres de dejar reviews con vuestra opinión, que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
